Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Main page layout update Hi all, you friendly local Wikia Gaming helper here! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you it needs main page column formatting code with new column tags. I've given the main page layout an update - feel free to edit it of course. The main change to the layout is the fixed width of the right column. This still allows a lot of customisation - for example see these main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. The other changes I've made: * Fixed features to be static pages - since the features list has not been filled out, a lot of days showed nothing. * Cleaned up the code * Added "help" section. Thanks, Kirkburn (talk) 12:51, 14 July 2008 (UTC) tinypic is there a reason you have some of the UI images loading from tinypic and not uploaded to the wiki? --Uberfuzzy 16:53, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Ads are really broken right now Looks really bad. This was taken in Safari 3.1.2 under Mac OS 10.5.4. Main Page Links Are White Just leaving a note, I think it's bad form. The user cannot easily tell if they're links or not, as they're the same color as normal text. Philnelson 01:37, 8 September 2008 (UTC) lol... http://www.escapistmagazine.com/videos/view/zero-punctuation/213-Too-Human ^Made me laugh that people actually enjoyed this game enough to make a wiki.-- 17:37, 11 September 2008 (UTC) its becuase your gay :D Wormz 17:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Gradient Boxes The boxes on the Main Page look amazing with gradients. I was wondering how that was accomplished. If anyone knows, message me on my talk page. Thanks, Exlonox 01:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion for Wiki style I think this wikia would be better if it was laid out like the Fable wikia. Its better for the game and less confusing. I tried looking up things on this wikia and half the stuff has no information. Its like a half assed job. Explore this: www.fable.wikia.com and use the same style as how they have done their posting and articles. Makes things much much easier and more informative. Another good example is www.uesp.net/wiki/main_page as it has a wikia setting and works greatly Really need to see about getting the Headers for some tables to #CCCCCC so that the words can be seen to some degrees on the main page.Zyano 07:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) The link to the skill tree calculator is spam. It redirects to some Russian site that my malware detector had to clean up after. Moxavian (talk) 02:03, February 6, 2013 (UTC)